I think I wanna marry you
by nickynicole
Summary: A Short one shot based on Marry you by Bruno Mars featuring my favourite couple, Bonnie and Damon.


AN:This happens to be another one of my favourite songs that I thought would make a great one shot between Bonnie and Damon but this time its romantic and a lot more pleasant than the last one I did .I might do one on A thousand years by Chirstina Perri if I get any inspiration. Anyways Hope you enjoy and please review if you liked it :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>I think I wanna Marry you<span>**

They had been together for two years going on to three. They were attached by the hip, some people thought they were married as they acted like a married couple. Where ever she went, he followed and vice versa. He had made a promise to himself during the time that they decided to take their friendship to the next step, that now he has found true love through Bonnie he would make sure she would never slip out of his hands. Ever. Bonnie also promised herself that she would love Damon everyday and accept him for the man he truly was not vampire.

"How was your day Bon, with the princess and vampire Barbie " Damon said looking straight into her eyes on a cold winter night. It was just before Christmas and everybody was rushing around to find that perfect present for their other half and families .

They hadn't seen each other for the whole day which was a new record for them. Bonnie had been spending time with the girls Caroline and Elena doing their last minute christmas shopping, which Damon was not invited to by strict instructions of the girls. wheile Damon just did nothing, he wouldn't remember what it was like without no having Bonnie with him all day.

"Damon" she said hitting him "Great, it was nice. But I missed you" Bonnie said smiling. Her green eyes sparkled in the darkness

It was silence for a few mins after that brief conversation as they watched the snow began to fall, creating a white winter wonderland before their every eyes.

"Bonnie marry me" Damon said out of the blue, taking her cold hands and warming them up.

"Damon. I-I can't" Bonnie said removing her hands from Damon's and getting up so she could walking away.

Those were not the words he was looking for, as he had expected Bonnie to shout 'I do' and jump straight into his arms, he wasn't going to give up on Bonnie and would change her mind, leaving her was the best thing to do at that moment of time, she was upset and needed to think things through . But Bonnie had her reasons why she didn't want to get married, her parents hasn't set the best example when it came to marriage. They had got divorced when she was a young age and soon after her mother left and she had to grow up without her mother but thankfully her Grams was there to act as her mother figure and guide her through life, she was the mother she never had. But that wasn't her worry she was worried that someday she might not be good enough for Damon, and he would stop loving her and leave her and the day that would happen would break her heart forever. Would she ever be able to move on from that day if it came? But hopefully it wouldn't.

_It's a beautiful night, _  
><em> We're looking for something dumb to do. <em>  
><em> Hey baby, <em>  
><em> I think I wanna marry you.<em>

He always knew in his heart he would marry her someday not matter what anybody thought. He wanted everybody to know she was his and belonged to him. Only him.

Bonnie found a giant teddy bear and bouquet of red roses left on their bed they both shared, the next morning and she instantly knew who it was from.

"What is Damon up to" Bonnie whispered to herself as she questioned her boyfriends actions as she lifted the roses to smell them and hugged onto the teddy bear, she could smell Damon's scent on her bear .

"Hey babe" Damon said kissing Bonnie as he appeared him their room.

"Whats all this for" Bonnie said pointing to their bed

"Do I need a reason to spoil my amazing girlfriend" he said leading her to their bed

"Damon are you truly ok that I said no"

"Bonnie I respect your decision, if your happy then I'm happy"

That make her feel guilty, sure it was every girls dream since they were little to find their prince charming and get married but she was never one of those girls. She had a different perceptive on life.

Bonnie turned to face Damon as she looked into his eyes and could see sadness "I love you and I'm sorry"

"I love you too Bon, don't you ever forget that" hugging her.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_  
><em>No one will know,<em>  
><em>Come on girl.<em>  
><em>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<em>  
><em>Shots of patron,<em>  
><em>And it's on girl.<em>

A few days later, Damon had taken Bonnie to one of his favourite spots where he use to hang out as a kid, where they could just sit and watch the snow.

"Damon, I will" Bonnie said looking into Damon's blue eyes he wasn't expecting her to give in so easily as he wasn't even trying to convince her to marry him.

"You will what Bon, I want to hear you say it" Damon said smirking

"I will marry you, you foolish vampire"

"Really..." Damon said questioning Bonnie "There's no backing out now you have said yes"

"Damon" Bonnie said confessing "My parents never set the best example for me when it came to marriage, there was a fear in the back of my mind that one day I wouldn't be good enough for you and you would leave me" Bonnie said looking down at her feet, it was hard for her to confess this to the man she loved.

"Bonnie" Damon said lifting her chin "I will never leave you. Ever. "

"I love you" they both said at the same time as Damon slid a silver engagement ring on Bonnie's finger.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>


End file.
